Shadow and Tikal: A New Path
by Toa Maora
Summary: A Story about Shadow and Tikal; note, Tikal likes Knuckles and Shadow! What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: The Destruction

_Shadow and Tikal: A New Path_

Shadow the Hedgehog walked out of the smoldering wreckage. He surveyed the damage he had caused with pleasure.

"The destruction," he muttered. "Is absolute. This place is the first of many. No one can stop me now; not while I have this!" He held up a glowing green Chaos Emerald.

"If anyone can stop you, we can!" Called a voice from behind Shadow. He turned, and there stood a group he knew well. Sonic the Hedgehog stood there defiantly, with his band of heroes. Amy Rose was there; as was Tails the Fox, Cream the Rabbit, and Knuckles the Echidna. There was a newcomer among them, though. From the looks of it, she was about 16, and Echidna, and very pretty. Shadow mentally slapped himself.

"You're supposed to destroy everything in your path," He reminded himself. "Don't go falling for every girl. Besides, you're _the Ultimate Life Form_. You don't date." Still, he held back on the orange Echidna just a bit. He heard snatches of conversation, and caught her name; Tikal. He liked that name…

"Get a grip, Shadow!" He ordered himself silently. "Don't overdo it." He knew it was too late, though. He, Shadow the Hedgehog, liked his worst enemy's friend, Tikal the Echidna.

_Authors Word_: Okay, that was a little bit short. But I should have another chapter soon. It has quite a few chapters, some longer, some shorter. I noticed that there aren't too many ShadowTikal stories, so I decided to put this here. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

_Shadow and Tikal_

Chapter Two: The Letter

Tikal awoke 15 minutes before anyone else even began stirring. This whole, 'fighting' thing was still pretty new to her, but even from her minimal experience, she could tell that this 'Shadow' had gone easy on her.

"Why?" She thought. It's not like she was the prettiest girl around; go see Rouge if you are looking for someone trendy. Although, she had to admit; for being a villain, Shadow was hot. His penetrating gaze also revealed the depth of his intelligence. She idly watched Cream mutter in her sleep a bit, before it struck her that she should be attempting to arouse them! Tikal walked over to Amy, and shook her awake.

"What…urgh…"Amy groaned as she sat up. "Wow, how does Shadow keep gaining power? It's unnatural…Is Sonic okay?!" Tikal shook her head, amused at Amy's concern for their leader. Amy was always obsessing over Sonic. Actually, Sonic didn't seem to mind, making Tikal suspect that he liked Amy just as much. Tails and Cream were still a little too young for this kind of thing, but she was pretty sure that if they were a little older, they would be dating. Knuckles, well…He was a wild card. Tikal kinda got the feeling that Knuckles had a crush on her, and she was all right with that. What she wasn't all right with was the fact that the feelings she had for Knuckles were springing up for Shadow as well. Heck, she had yet to ever even speak to him! On top of that, the dude was evil! She shoved the thought out of her head for now, and concentrated on reviving the others. Knuckles groggily sat up.

"Ahhh…ow, ow, that doesn't feel good. Are you okay?" Tikal gave him a weary smile.

"As far as I can tell. How about you?" His grin vanished.

Mostly, fine; but my ankle hurts pretty badly. It feels…bad…" Tikal shot a worried glance at the six-year-old rabbit that was now at her side. Cream, ever the little nurse, bent down and examined Knuckles's ankle.

"A minor sprain," She announced in her high little voice. "But nothing that won't heal quickly. Just go easy on it." Knuckles nodded and carefully stood up, with a little of Tikal's assistance. Sonic hobbled over, leaning on Amy for support. He seemed a bit battered and bruised, but otherwise okay.

"He got away with the Emerald," Sonic stated. "But I found this," He held a golden ring in one hand. "And this." In his other was clenched an envelope, neatly addressed.

"'To Tikal'?" Knuckles read aloud. "Why would Shadow leave something for her? He's never even met her!"

"I don't know," Sonic muttered. "But the only way to find out is to have her open it." Tikal tentatively reached out and grasped the envelope. His handwriting was very neat, easily legible. She opened it, and a folded paper fluttered to the ground. As everyone else dived to pick it up first, she noticed the other small paper tucked inside. It said, "To Tikal; read this alone. ~Shadow" Feeling her cheeks burn, she hastily shoved the paper in her pocket.

"I've got it!" Sonic yelled from atop the dogpile, successfully brandishing the letter.

"Wonderful," Tikal muttered, taking it. As everyone watched, she unfolded the paper.

_Author's Note_: See, it was longer! =D This took surprisingly long to type…


End file.
